Imperial Space
*Deep Core *Colonies *Inner Rim *Outer Rim Territories *Mid Rim *Expansion Region |systems=*Albarrio system (including Mygeeto) *Atrivis system *Braxant system (including the capital Bastion) *Cademimu system (including Phaeda) *Carrion system (including Kalee) *Cassander system *Chopani system (partial) *Ciutric system *Clacis system *Corosi system *D'Astan system *Dalonbian system (partial) *Dynali system (including Taspir III) *Fath system *Halthor system *Kanz system (partial) *Lahara system |otherplanets= |moons= |stations= |asteroids= |comets= |nebulae= |other= |routes= |subsectors= |quadrants= |species= |capital=*Coruscant *Byss *Bastion |affiliation=Galactic Empire |battles1= |b1= |battles2= |b2= |battles3= |b3= |battles4= |b4= |battles5= |b5= |battles6= |b6= |battles7= |b7= |battles8= |b8=}} Imperial Space, later called Imperial Sector and Bastion space, was the term given to the region of space controlled by the Galactic Empire. During the Imperial Period, it consisted of almost all the known the galaxy, from the Core Worlds to the Outer Rim. This term was mainly used after the New Republic became the dominant galactic government. History Little Empires: 7–8 ABY ' territories.]] After the fall of Coruscant and the Core Worlds from 4 ABY to 6 ABY, the Empire lost the status of galactic government. At this time, most remaining Imperial territory was shared between warlords. The true Imperial territory included some sectors compressed between Zsinj's Empire and the Pentastar Alignment in the Outer Rim Territories, a region at the south of the Pentastar Alignment from the Inner Rim to the Outer Rim and some star system separated from those areas, throughout the galaxy. After the death of Warlord Zsinj, Admiral Teren Rogriss managed to recapture a small part of Zsinj's Empire along the Hydian Way but he was quickly pushed back. and Thrawn's Empire .]] Thrawn's Empire : 9 ABY During his short but prolific campaign, Grand Admiral Thrawn conquered a very large amount of sectors and star systems, expanding his empire in all regions of the galaxy, from the Outer Rim Territories to the Core Worlds. At the moment of his death, he controlled more than a third of the galaxy, an equivalent territory to the New Republic. The Dark Empire: 10–11 ABY Later, the newly crowned Emperor Dantius Palpatine unified the various warlords and Imperial factions and launched Operation Shadow Hand in order to reimpose his family's rule on the galaxy. Using his superweapons, he reconquered an amount of territory spanning from the Outer Rim to the Core Worlds. At this time, the Borderland Regions was a region that separated the New Republic from the Empire. The Crimson Empire: 11 ABY This term referred to the color of the armor of the main Imperial leader of this period: Carnor Jax. Quickly attacked by the New Republic after his takeover, the former Emperor's Royal Guard and his successors lost much of Dantius Palpatine's territory. They were only able to hold onto a strip of of territory that stretched from the Outer Rim to the Colonies. In addition, the Pentastar Alignment and other warlords regained their independence after Palpatine's apparent death. After the fall of the Crimson Empire, the New Republic proclaimed that the true Empire had ceased to exist, as all that was left were the feuding warlords in the Deep Core, various Moffs that were more interested in entrenching themselves on heavily defended fortress worlds, and the Pentastar Alignment, which had no intention of engaging the New Republic. Pellaeon's Empire: 12–17 ABY Empire.]] Pellaeon's Empire was the name given to Imperial Space in 12 ABY, after the Imperial Reunification. After the Conference at Tsoss Beacon, Admiral Pellaeon moved the united Deep Core forces to the Outer Rim Territories, stretching as far as Wild Space, and limited at the east by the Hydian Way. This newly established fiefdom included territory from the former Crimson Empire, the former Ciutric Hegemony, what had formerly comprised the Pentastar Alignment, Moff fortress wolds, as well as semi-independent sectors such as Admiral Gaen Drommel's Oplovis Sector and Moff Getelles' Antemeridian Sector. The eight "backwater" sectors: 17–29 ABY .]] In response to the Imperial aggression in 15 ABY, the New Republic launched an important campaign employing the full might of the New Republic Fleet. The Imperial forces were decimated and Imperial Space was subsequently reduced to eight sectors. This situation forced Pellaeon to negotiate for peace with the New Republic in 16 ABY. *Braxant sector *Carrion sector *Half of Clacis sector *Dynali sector *Obtrexta sector *Perinn sector *Half of Prefsbelt sector *Velcar sector The "Galactic Empire": From 30 ABY At the end of the Yuuzhan Vong War, the Empire reconquered what territory it had lost to the Yuuzhan Vong, as well as an important number of sectors aligned to the New Republic before the war. At this time, the Imperials were sometimes referred to as the Galactic Empire. *The former eight "backwater" sectors: **Braxant sector **Carrion sector **Half of Clacis sector **Dynali sector **Obtrexta sector **Perinn sector **Half of Prefsbelt sector **Velcar sector *Liberated and annexed at the end of the Yuuzhan Vong War: **Albarrio sector **Atrivis sector **Cademimu sector **Cassander sector **Other half of Clacis sector **Dantus sector **Fath sector **Halthor sector **Lahara sector **Myto sector **Oplovis sector **Other half of Prefsbelt sector **Raioballo sector **Relgim sector **Eleven sectors in the Mid Rim, including Ariarch sector, Barsa sector, Belshar sector, Chaama sector, Churnis sector (excluding the Gilatter system), half of Glythe sector, part of Droma and Irishi sectors, Jalor sector, Londori sector and half of Pacor sector. **Two sectors in the Expansion Region, Carvandir sector and Deadalis sector. *Offered by Kylo Ren during the Second Galactic Civil War : **Bilbringi system **Borleias Appearances *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' *''Blood Ties: Boba Fett is Dead 2'' *''Star Wars: Choices of One'' *''Star Wars: The Truce at Bakura'' *''X-Wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-Wing: Solo Command'' *''Star Wars: Crisis of Faith'' *''Star Wars: The Last Command'' *''Star Wars: Before the Storm'' *''Star Wars: Specter of the Past'' *''Star Wars: Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Survivor's Quest'' *''Star Wars: Defenders of Peace'' *''Star Wars: Decoded'' *''Star Wars: Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Star Wars: Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Star Wars: The Unifying Force'' *''Star Wars: Revelation'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Conviction'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Ascension'' Category:Galactic Empire Category:Regions